phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Animatin' Rap
" | hình ảnh = Dan&Swampy_AnimatinRap.jpg | ban nhạc = Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh | ban nhạc 2 = Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh | thể loại nhạc = Rap | thời gian = 3:08 | bài kế trước = Không. | bài tiếp theo = Không. | đoạn nhạc = 220 px }} " " là bài hát được tạo ra cho [[Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD)|đĩa DVD phát hành của bộ phim Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]. Bài hát miêu tả quá trình phát hành những tập phim trong Phineas and Ferb. Nó được thực hiện bởi Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh trong lúc họ đi ngang qua cả phim trường. Mặc dù nó được tính là một đoạn phim thưởng cho đĩa DVD, nó bỗng nhiên lại được thấy trước khi được phát hành, lúc đó chỉ bao gồm một cảnh ngắn tại kênh Youtube chính thức của Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment và một sự kiện ở "Aquarium de Paris" quảng cáo một đoạn nhạc tại nước Pháp cho bộ phim Across the 2nd Dimension vào ngày 5 tháng 10, 2011. Tuy nhiên, Disney XD Vương quốc Anh đăng video lên Youtube vào ngày 19 tháng 10, 2011. Lời bài hát Dan Povenmire: Yeah, we're animators. This is how we live 24/7/365. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Actually, it's more of a 40-hour work week. Povenmire: Yeah, but sometimes we work weekends. And sometimes I gotta take my sketchbook on vacation. Check it! Povenmire: I roll into the Mouse House, like, 9 AM Flash my badge to security, they know who I am Breakfast at the commissary Marsh: A bagel and honey! Povenmire: Then it's time to get serious, make with the funny Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' Marsh: We start with a premise, just a page and a half We pitch it in the writers' room to see if we laugh Then we check on the executive's esprit de corps She says "yeah, we're going to outline", that's just one page more Povenmire: Now a lot of productions go to script from here But not us Marsh: Oh no Povenmire: We got no fear We're goin' straight to boards 'cause we draw it when we write it Marsh: It's a visual show Povenmire & Marsh: And we don't try to fight it! Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' Marsh: When we're done with the boards we pitch it to the whole crew To see if they giggle too or if they just throw food Povenmire: Sometimes it's funny, funny stuff, sometimes it's barely amusin' Marsh: So we rewrite it again, it's all pickin' and choosin' Marsh: All the good stuff here and all the bad stuff there Aliki Grafft: Hey, I worked hard on that! Povenmire: Hey, call somebody who cares! 'Cause it's a cutthroat live drawin' boards and pitchin' Marsh: If you can't stand the heat... Povenmire & Marsh: STAY OUTTA THE KITCHEN! Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' Marsh: In the sound studio, recordin' all of the voices We get three takes of everything Povenmire: It's all about choices Then we digitize it all, technology so groovy Put it in the animatic and make it a movie Marsh: We draw props, characters, backgrounds, too Throw in a dash of color Jill Daniels: Does that look good to you? Povenmire & Marsh: Yeah! Povenmire: Then it goes to timing, little secret in the biz Ask anybody here, nobody knows what that is Theresa Wiseman, Barbara Dourmashkin, và Mitch Rochon: What? Marsh: Then after timing it goes straight on to checkin' And that's how we roll Povenmire & Marsh: 24 frames a second Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' You know we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We got an artist named Herb, you know he's animatin' Marsh: Ship the whole mess overseas where they in between it And all of this goes on before you've ever even seen it Povenmire: When it's back it goes to editing, we pull an all-nighter Marsh: Gotta respect the schedule Povenmire: Ain't nobody cuts it tighter Marsh: We call retakes Sue Perrotto: A lot. Marsh: 'Cause mistakes need fixin' Povenmire: Then it's music and sound effects Povenmire & Marsh: and audio mixin'! Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' I said we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' Are we gettin' on your nerves? Well, we're just animatin' Word. Povenmire: So that's just how we do it. Are there any questions? Marsh: If there are, keep 'em to yourself! Povenmire: I didn't think so. Bản dịch Sáng tác *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #14092669 (Được đăng kí là Animatin') Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Dan Povenmire hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Swampy Marsh hát Thể_loại:A